An escalator is an inherently dangerous machine. In the United States alone, approximately 12,000 accidents occur annually. Many of these incidents could be avoided with improved safety displays and warnings.
An escalator is also an ideal venue for advertising to riders who are temporarily unoccupied and undistracted by store displays. The message, whether for safety or for marketing, must be easily viewable by an observer on the escalator or the floor.
An escalator must be shut down periodically for preventive maintenance. If a component fails during operation, the machine must be stopped, which is an inconvenience. In a busy retail center, the escalator would be unavailable to elderly and handicapped people. There may also be safety and liability implications.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus capable of displaying indicia and video messages on a moving escalator or walkway.
There is a further need for an apparatus of the type described, and that can provide monitoring of important technical parameters to warn of impending failure.
There is a yet further need for an apparatus of the type described, and that can recover regenerative power from the moving steps for the messages and monitoring.
The present invention is directed toward fulfilling the above-mentioned needs, as well as other needs, and overcoming various disadvantages known in the art.